


Rule Five

by Leia_Bunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, jeremyism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Bunny/pseuds/Leia_Bunny
Summary: Scott had an entire cult founded to shun him, but he manages to take control (It's basically the x life story, with a few differences + worldbuilding)
Kudos: 12





	Rule Five

A group of seventeen people had woken up together, with only something that looked like a tattoo on the inside of their wrists. They all had matching ones. A red heart with the number nine in. 

Nobody knew what it was, until someone - one of the younger men named Jimmy - had drowned. They all saw his lifeless body float to the surface of the lake. But after a few minutes, it appeared to disintegrate. They were confused, but returned back to their communal camp, built up around the field where they had all woken up in the first place. 

Nobody was any closer to understanding why they were there, but they were happy enough to settle up together, especially Lizzie and Joel, as the married couple that had somehow both ended up in wherever they were. 

As they were cooking and eating food, Jimmy walked out of the tent in the centre. He claimed he had woken up, just like when they all arrived. The difference was that he remembered what had happened, he remembered dying. 

But Jimmy showed them the tattoo on his own wrist. The heart was blue, and had the number eight on it. 

After a couple of other unfortunate incidents - this world had so many more dangers than any of them were expecting - the group managed to work out what was happening. They weren’t immortal, but they certainly weren't mortal. 

They had all come into the world with ten lives. They didn’t know what would happen if they lost them all, but they knew it wouldn’t be good by any means, likely death. But real, actual death. Permanent death. No coming back. 

They ended up going their separate ways, all remaining close enough to easily travel between each other's areas, engaging in minor prank wars, and everyone trying to make the most out of the world they were stuck in.

Joel, Lizzie, and Scott all lived really near each other, which lead to Joel - who really liked chaos, and also the name Jeremy - and Scott - who also enjoyed chaos extremely much - to end up in a prank war.

Joel decided to go to Scott’s reindeer sanctuary - which was very much not a zoo (Scott had had bad experiences with zoos in the past) - and renamed all the reindeer to Jeremy. Changing the nameplates, changing the names in the IDs, everything he could to make all the reindeer Jeremy. 

Scott decided to retaliate, and renamed all of Joel’s animals (who were all named Jeremy) to be non-Jeremy names. 

Joel put up posters, demanding any information - with a reward of 50 diamonds (the seventeen of them were using diamonds as currency by this point) - as to who renamed his Jeremys. 

Scott left a note, saying he had information. And Scott and Joel met up, face to face; for the first time in weeks.

“You have the payment?” Scott had asked. “You know what. I’ll only take half of it.”

Once Joel had given Scott the 25 diamonds he had asked for, Scott confessed that it was him who had done so, but Joel was the one who started it.

Less than a week later, Joel called a meeting. Everyone had gathered at their original camp.

“The one true Jeremy has spoken to me!” Joel stood up in front of the others, telling them what he had learned. “And by following his words, I have discovered the truth. The truth to an extra life, after our tenth, thanks to Donkey Jeremy.”

Scott wasn’t paying attention, he didn’t care about Joel’s strange cult he seemed to have founded on the promises of life, and Jeremy. Not until he caught his name. 

“Rule five. Scott isn’t allowed.” 

So that was the kind of cult it was, Scott realised. Not even a cult founded on something honourable. A cult to be against him. The other sixteen were allowed, but not him.

A few months later, Joel changed the rule to be that everyone was allowed, but Scott didn’t care. A person could change, but not a cult founded on hatred. He would simply wait until he could do something.

~

Nearly a year had passed since the seventeen of them had ended up in this strange land, and people had started wanting each other's demise. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, they all wanted to be the last one alive. Even if it meant causing some of the others to lose a few lives. 

Joel had made a great plan for this. He would build a house that was nearly impossible for anyone to complete without losing one of their hearts. But give the greatest prize imaginable. Jeremyism.

Scott realised this was his chance. 

He didn’t even wait for anyone to get their first. Jimmy, Callum, and Jack all wanted to compete as well, but they were all cautious. Scott had more lives than them to lose. They only had two or three more, Scott had six, his wrist tattoo tinted orange. And control of this cult was worth losing a life, even two if he had too. 

With how much Joel’s danger house was hyped up, Scott found it remarkably easy, completing it in under an hour. He was the first to compete, and the first to finish. 

Joel was regretting his decision, but he was (unfortunately for Jeremyism) a man of his word.

~

About a week later, Scott called a meeting. “Hello Jeremyism!” he called, a slightly-evil looking grin on his face as he stepped out of the church, looking down the curved stairs to the other people in Jeremyism - or at least the other people who bothered to show up.

He widened his arms, emphasis on his words. “And I know what you’re all thinking!  _ Scott, don’t you hate Jeremyism? _ Yes. Yes I do. And that’s why we’re going to be making some changes round here!”

He span around, giddy with his newfound power and excitement. “Thanks to Joel’s  _ danger house _ \- which honestly travelling to was more danger than the inside - I am your new leader!” he sighed, turning back to face them. “That’s your cue to applause.” he said, the darkness and smile in his voice even more obvious then it had been, as they clapped, more out of fear than respect.

“Follow me.” He turned back to the church, beckoning them like they were children, or animals. “I’m not planning on disbanding Jeremyism. Not yet, anyway.”

He led them into the church, the previously green decor now a bright cyan colour. 

Once they were all sitting down on the pews, he removed the book Joel had made from the stand. “The Jeremyism book.” he said, holding it above his head. As he did so, he noticed a single page slip out of it.  _ Rule Five: Scott isn’t allowed.  _ Joel hadn’t even removed it from the book. 

Scott shoved the page into his back pocket, before walking over to the fireplace. “We’re just gonna-” he mock-dropped it into the fire, causing Joel and Callum to gasp simultaneously.

He had another book on the shelf below him, and he pulled it out, on top of the podium. He read off the first four rules without much complaint, and then stopped. He wasn’t sure if he was being too cruel at first, but having seen that Joel hadn’t even gotten rid of the original rule five, he didn’t care about kindness anymore.

“Before I continue.” Scott said, his voice cold. “Joel, can you tell the class what rule five used to be?”   
  


Joel acted confused by the question. “Everyone is allowed?” 

Scott shook his head. “The original rule five Joel. The founding reason  **that this cult even existed in the first place!** ” Scott was shouting by the end, nearly crying. Jimmy tried adding that it wasn’t a cult, but Callum stopped him. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, it had always been a bit like a cult, and Scott’s first rule was just confirming it. 

Joel paused, remembering what it was, but not wanting to say it. Upon catching another glimpse of Scott’s glare he did so. “Scott isn’t allowed.” he said quietly, ashamed of it.

“Exactly!” Scott looked almost consumed by the anger, acting in a different way to how any of them had seen him before. “So I’m sure that nobody will have any issues with the new rule five. If you wish to leave Jeremyism, you may do so; but you must sacrifice one of your own lives!” 

There were gasps from the others, looking at each other. Jack checked his own wrist, and the black heart with a 0 stared back at him. As much as Scott said nobody would have issues, Jack couldn’t leave. Another life lost and he’d be dead. For good. 

But Scott didn’t care about that. It was his cult now, and as he clutched the bit of paper still in his hand, he knew he wouldn’t let anyone forget it.

  
  



End file.
